


Carol Drabbles

by MissMonsters2



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMonsters2/pseuds/MissMonsters2
Summary: Compilations of drabbles with Carol Danvers x Fem!Reader.Originally Posted on my Tumblr @MissMonsters2*Mass Posting
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader
Kudos: 27
Collections: Carol Danvers Reader Inserts





	1. Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Drabble request: carol x reader. Carol flirting with the reader cuz she loves to make her blush (this is pre-relationship)

Anonymous asked: Drabble request: carol x reader. Carol flirting with the reader cuz she loves to make her blush (this is pre-relationship)

Yes!! More Carol 💞

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

**COUNT: 328**

It was an accident the first time Carol made you blush. It was just a bad habit. The words came out of her mouth faster than her brain could think.

“Oh, I’m sure we could find plenty of things to do together on a mission,” Carol suggestively smirked.

But then she looked at you and how your cheeks burned, the red spreading across your nose, and the tips of your ears flushed. 

And Carol…Carol hasn’t ever seen anything so cute in her goddamn life. 

Now she has a new mission of flirting with you whenever she can. You always blush the same, and it’s just the way you look that stirs Carol.

You’re just standing there, having a casual conversation about space because you’ve never been.

“What does it look like?” You ask, licking your lips in anticipation.

“I guess…vast is the only way I can explain it. It just seems to go on forever. It’s beautiful, I really love it up there.” Carol smiles when she sees you grin as well.

“I’m so jealous, I’ve always loved the stars. They’re so beautiful,” you wistfully sigh.

Carol grins. 

“I would take you up there with me, but I’m not sure if space could stand having something so beautiful. The stars might get jealous.”

It happens so quick. The way you look at her, eyes slightly wide as the blush creeps across your cheeks, nose, and all the way to the tip of your ears.

You immediately bring your hands up to cover your face.

Carol’s heart nearly explodes. 

That was new. Usually, you would blush, hit her, and then stalk off. 

“Why are you hiding?” Carol laughs as she comes closer to hold your wrist to try to get you to put your hands down. 

She can see your eyes through your fingers, the blush subsiding, and it just…Carol knows that she doesn’t want anyone else making you blush.

“Hey,” Carol says softly. “Let’s go on a date.”


	2. Personal Heating Pad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Carol using her powers to be reader's own personal heating pad when she has really bad cramps? Love your fics!

Pitiful.

Her girlfriend was pitiful, and Carol couldn’t help but chuckle softly.

There you were, lying on the couch with a pillow and all wrapped up in a blanket watching Disney movies. She could see a strange lump on your stomach and knew right away that you were using a hot water bottle.

And that meant you were having period cramps. 

“Hey,” Carol softly calls as she takes a seat on the opposite end of the couch, your feet curled in slightly just enough for her to fit. 

You grumble quietly in response. 

Your eyes were half-lidded as you stared at the screen, lips slightly pouted, and Carol pressed her lips together.

She knew the cramps were awful for you, but she just can’t help but think how cute you are.

Suddenly, you sit up groggily with bed hair, looking more unhappy than before. 

Carol doesn’t say anything, just looking at you with a twinkle in her eye. You turn your head over to look at your girlfriend, squinting slightly before you readjust, lying your head in Carol’s lap.

“Do the thing,” you mumble slightly into her thigh. 

Carol lets out a soft laughter as she places her hand over your lower abdomen, carefully turning on her power to warm her hands.

You moaned softly, and Carol smirked, leaning her head on her hand.

“You’re the best heating pad,” you sigh.

“Oh, I see. Just dating me since I’m better than a hot water bottle, is it?” Carol laughs and feels proud when you snort slightly.

“As long as you know,” you joke back, and Carol bites her bottom lip to prevent from laughing loudly.

“You’re such a brat,” she says instead.

“I’m _your_ pitiful brat. Now hush, I’ve been waiting all day for you to come home and watch Mulan with me.”

Carol can do all sorts of things with her plasmic hands, but she thinks being your personal heating pad is secretly the best.


	3. Song Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the 5 sentence song drabbles

**Cosmic Love - Florence + The Machine**

“Carol!” You laugh as she rolls down the window on your side. The wind is whipping, but all you can hear is Carol yowling out the window.

It’s too late out, or maybe it’s too early, but you enter a tunnel, the spaced-out lights making you feel like you’re in a room with the lights being turned on and off. 

And when you enter you the other side, you have the light from the stars and moon guiding you through your adventure. You look over at Carol, thinking about when there’s no stars or moon, the darkness isn’t so bad when you get to be in the shadow of her heart.

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

**Perfect - Ed Sheeran**

You could hear the band playing in the distance, and maybe you should’ve gone back in.

But you’re in between Carol’s arms in the dimly lit empty football field, swaying to the quiet music, and you don’t think there’s any other place you’d want to be.

“I’m such a mess,” you choke on a laugh. You’re heels long gone as you continue to sway barefoot on the grass.

“You look perfect,” Carol whispers against her head, thinking how she’s just as in love with you at 17 as when she was 7.

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

**California Stars by Billy Bragg and Wilco**

There’s only one day a week that Carol has off. You feel bad for your girlfriend because she seems so tired and weary lately. Even as you take her for a drive, she falls asleep restlessly in the passenger seat, but she wakes as you park the car.

It’s dark out, you’re in the middle of nowhere in California, where there’s not even one street light, and the only thing that lights the way are the stars in the sky. 

Carol smiles, albeit a little tiredly, as she touches your hand across the seat, whispering, “You’re a dream, my dream.”

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

**Waiting for a star to fall - Boy meets girl**

Have you ever met someone who’s gravitational pull is so strong that everyone seems to fall right to them?

It’s the only way you can describe someone like Carol.

And it seems you’ll have to play the long game by waiting because trying to catch the heart of Carol Danvers is like trying to catch a star.

But stars to do fall. 

And when it does, you’ll be there to catch it and carry it in your heart because there’s only one superstition you believe, and that’s that Carol belongs with you.


End file.
